Spanking Sasuke
by LookItUp
Summary: SasuSaku  So she stared... and Sasuke's butt couldn't feel any more uncomfortable.


**A romantic-comedy tale about our favorite couple**  
**Written by LookItUp **

* * *

**SPANKING SASUKE**

.

.

"You got another mission, Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked as she sat on the navy blue sofa.

Sasuke, the only living survivor of the Uchiha clan, scanned the letter that he received just a minute ago. "Hn." He answered.

Sakura whined as she looked at her boyfriend of three years. "But you're barely at home!" She exclaimed. "What the hell is that old hag thinking? She's totally slave-driving you!"

"Sakura, just—" And he dropped the scroll for some unidentified reason. Sasuke bent down to pick it up flashing the pink-haired an intensely sexy ass that she had never ever noticed before; and she wondered why.

"—up. It's none of your business." He retorted as he stood straight up. On the other hand, Sakura was still in awe.

Silence filled the room and Sasuke's butt couldn't feel any more uncomfortable.

Green orbs stared intensely at his—

"Sakura, stop checking my ass out." The dark-haired Uchiha boy who tried_ so hard _to concentrate on the mission scroll he was given commanded.

Sakura woke up from her reverie. "Checking out your ass? Yeah, right? As if!" She defended. It's wasn't her fault her boyfriend was made out of S-E-X-Y Gene. Sakura who was a bit flustered grabbed a pillow and tightly hugged it to her chest.

The Uchiha who was now interested at his girlfriend's weird—even though she's always been a weird one—behavior discontinued his reading and slowly approached the uncomfortable Sakura. "Then what were you doing?" He asked as he leaned forward to level his oh-so handsome face with hers.

Sakura frowned when the Uchiha blocked her view from the television. "Can't you see I'm watching America's Next Top Model? Excuse me!" And then she glared at him.

And he glared back.

And she lost.

No one could ever win against his glare.

"What were you doing just a minute ago?" He repeated the question with authority.

Sakura pouted, "I was merely admiri—_observing_ your butt, okay?"

Sasuke smirked. He won. _Again. _

"Hn." Then the Uchiha turned his back to retrieve and finally analyze the scroll.

But the game does not end there.

Sakura's face was filled with a very mischievous grin. She ran toward the _ass_ and spanked it _hard._ The pink-haired giggled, and in seconds, it turned into laughter.

On the other hand, Sasuke once again dropped the scroll and didn't bother to pick it up. His face was red. He looked shocked and flushed… and really _really pissed.  
_

_God spare me. _Sakura thought.

Sasuke snapped out of shock and gave Sakura a very intense glare. _Oh god, if only looks could kill. _The pink-haired thought. _On second thought, he won't kill me 'cause he _loves _me!  
_

Sakura forced out a smile and threw her hand out into a peace sign. "Peace?" She offered. Sasuke only glared more. "Sakura…" He glowed. The next thing she knew, Sakura found herself pinned against the living room wall.

_Oh God, he doesn't love me! He really will kill me!_ Sakura silently prayed.

"You just spanked my fucking ass." Sasuke started.

"I know, I know. And I am so sorry! I couldn't help it!" She admitted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why did you—"

"Because it was so tempting, okay? Who could've known that my boyfriend's ass was _so _sexy I could rape you senseless." Answered the kunoichi. Sasuke could only smirk.

"Plus, I was bored. Always bored. Tsunade-shishou barely gave me any missions at all. And," Sakura looked at his onyx eyes. "You were always away on your S-ranked tasks and it makes me worry so much. We barely get to spend time together; and when we do, someone would come _out of nowhere_—Naruto!—and disturb our _alone _time. What I'm trying to say is that," She paused and Sasuke waited for her patiently.

"We never get to do _stuff..." _She shyly looked away.

Sasuke smirked. "What _stuff_?" He asked with faked innocence.

Sakura blushed. "You know, _stuff_ like—Sasuke! Don't tease me!" She snapped and glared at him.

He chuckled—one of the things _only_ Sakura could make him do.

"And you had to spank my ass to tell me _this? _Seriously, Sakura." He said. The pink-haired could only pout, silenced.

"You could've just told me that you were _jealous—"_

"I am so not jealou—" He smirked.

"Or that you feel _empty—"_

"Of course not! Sasuke-kun!"

"Or you could've just told me that you wanted to have _sex._" And he flashed her blushing face his cheeky smirk.

"Of course n—" She tried, _really tried_ to deny it. But she lost this one too. "I mean yes." She admitted.

Sasuke who was about to open his mouth to say something was cut off when Sakura abruptly yelled, "Shut up!" to his face.

But no one could stop him. "You shut up." Softly, he said and closed the distance between their lips.

"I love you so much." Sakura said between the kisses.

"Everyone knows." The Uchiha mumbled as he pulled the kunoichi closer to his body.

_Bastard!_

_

* * *

_

"You know, there might be a big-ass red mark on my butt cheek."

"Oh my god! Let me see!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** All of us want to write a story the way we want it to go, but at times, we just can't write it that way… and this story is the result of that. . But I hope you liked it.

And well, please comment about my grammar since English is not my specialty. Thanks.

Any mistakes/errors? Please do tell.

Sasuke's butt couldn't feel any more uncomfortable.


End file.
